


rebound

by paxatonic



Series: New Girl AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bartender Dean, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Sam, M/M, New Girl - Freeform, Roommates, Singing, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: Cas is still really feeling his breakup with April and his new roommates decide the best way for him to get over it is a rebound.





	rebound

Dean pulled his arms above his head, stretching out his muscles and shaking off the last bits of sleep. He made it halfway to the kitchen before he registered the TV blaring and the muffled crying coming from directly in front of it.

Cas was huddled on the couch, surrounded by boxes and tissues, some movie he assumed was Dirty Dancing playing. It seemed to be the only thing Cas had unpacked.

Dean made it to the kitchen, where Charlie and Sam were at the island counter and staring just as he was.

“So,” Charlie spoke up, “how long until model parties?”

“Sam, go fix it.” Dean nudged his brother.

“Why me? You guys are the ones who got it here.” Sam looked offended.

“I feel like we shouldn’t refer to him as  _ it _ .” Charlie pointed out with a look of sympathy towards their new roommate.

“Great, so, you’ll be taking care of it then?”

“What? No way. Me and Sam have jobs; it’s up to you, Dean-o.” She patted him on the shoulder encouragingly, slinging her bag around her shoulder and heading out with Sam on her heels.

“Are you implying I don’t work? Bartending is a  _ very  _ difficult job!” He yelled after them, listening to the door slam. He sighed and looked back at Cas, debating going over. “Nah,” he whispered to himself. “it’ll probably work itself out in a few days.”

 

It didn’t.

In fact, the entire week wasn’t enough to “work it out,” and so by that time, mostly because only one box had been unpacked entirely and it was the blankets, Dean was forced (physically, by Sam and Charlie) to approach their new roommate.

“Heya, Cas,” he started awkwardly, crouching down in front of the couch, “You think it’s time to stop watching the movie? And crying?”

The man’s lower lip involuntarily stuck out slightly, making him look adorable but also incredibly sad. “I’m sorry, Dean. I know it’s irritating,” he said with a shaky and slightly raw voice.

“Hey, no, it’s… it’s fine.” Dean bit his lip, no idea how to proceed. “We just think since, you know, the school year starts in a few days you’d wanna be all unpacked by then and… stable.”

Cas nodded slowly, looking small and guilty. 

“You wanna come out with us later?” Dean blurted.

Behind Dean’s head both of his roommates startled because this was absolutely not discussed and Dean knew he was gonna be stuck chaperoning the guy.

“Yeah, maybe a rebound would be good for ya.” Dean nodded, deciding for him and patting Cas’s knee as he stood up. “Come on, you better get ready if you wanna catch any of the decent eligibles.”

 

First, he came out in a yellow T-Shirt with overalls. What is this guy, a farmer? Nope, pass, get changed. Then he put on this shirt that said “Hedgehogs: Why Can’t They Share the Hedge?” and Dean couldn’t even formulate any words but “no.” The third time he came out and stood in front of them, dressed in a simple suit with a trench coat over it.

Dean propped up an eyebrow and nodded. “Better. Loose the trench coat, though.”

“Why?” Cas asked, tilting his head in that adorable way.

“Just do it, man.” Dean walked over and grabbed onto his tie, loosening it up. “The tie, too.” He pulled it off and took the coat, tossing them over the nearest chair, then turning back and undoing the top button, taking a moment to assess.

“Alright, stop drooling.” Charlie nudged him and made her way to the door. “Time to go!”

 

“So,” Cas started, settling into the bar stool, “this is where you work?”

“Yep.” Dean placed his hands down on the bar. “What can I getcha?”

“Uh…” Cas looked down, unsure of himself.

“Beer it is, then.” Dean nodded, going to get drinks for them all, already knowing Sam and Charlie’s orders.

“Alright, Castiel.” Charlie slid into the seat next to him. “Take a look at the bar and tell me if there’s anyone you think would be a good fit.”

He scanned the crowd, mostly being reminded of April or the amount of time he’s been out of the game at every possible person. “No, I… I’m not sure.”

“Here ya go, Cas.” Dean set three bottles of beer down in front of them all.

“Thank you,” He responded, thankfully taking the beer and taking four very large gulps of it.

“Woah, slow down there cowboy.” Dean pressed down on the end of the bottle and brought it down. “There’s no need to be nervous. You’re out of half of these people’s leagues, anyways. Just go buy someone a drink.”

Cas still had a look of uncertainty in his eyes, but he nodded and stood up, walking over to a man who was sitting down at the end of the bar.

“Oh.” Dean mumbled, somewhat dumbfounded.

“What?” Sam laughed, taking out his phone that had begun to ring. “Game changer?”

“Yeah, a little.” Dean mumbled, watching for as long as he could without being creepy.

“Really?” Sam was saying into the phone. “Yeah, yeah… thanks for the invite, I’ll definitely be there. Hey, can I bring some friends? Only two, I promise. Yeah… thanks man. See you there.” He closed his phone and turned back to the two of them. “I just got invited to a party at Hastings & Walker tomorrow.”

“A party at whatawhat?”

“Hasting & Walker: it’s one of the biggest firms in LA, Dean. All the exects are gonna be there.”

“So you’re gonna go smooth-talk the guys who turned you down in the first place?” Dean frowned.

“Come on, Dean. It’s understandable that they didn’t accept me. Even if nothing comes of it, it’s a fun party. I hear the food is great!”

He narrowed his eyes. “Okay. I’ll be there.”

“You better behave, alright?” Sam warned, even though he was grinning. Seeing his little brother happy made Dean smile. Sam started going over who would be there and if he had a suit that would fit Dean when Cas was walking back over, settling back in his seat.

“So? How’d it go, big guy?” Charlie spoke first.

“uh, it went well, I think. I received a phone number and plans for a dinner date tomorrow evening.”

“That’s great, man!” Dean grinned. “Also, Sam, I am not wearing a monkey suit. I don’t care how many lawyers are there. Whatcha see is what ya get.”

 

-

 

Gabriel had his hands shoved into his pockets, whistling as the three other people in the loft examined him closely. Charlie was the first to shrug with a small “meh” and look away, then Dean narrowed his eyes and asked, “You’re a model?”

“Yup,” Gabe popped the P and grinned.

“Don’t look much like it.” Dean grumbled.

“Hey,” Sam hit his brother in the arm. “He looks like the model type. He’s probably pretty popular, too.”

“Flattering,” Gabe stated flatly, looking away from the two men that were still staring. “Cas? You almost done?”

“Uhh…” Cas’s voice rumbled. “Yes. It’s just a little uncomfortable.” The door opened and Gabe was the first one to lay eyes on him, a smile creeping onto his lips.

Cas walked around the corner and into the living room, catching the attention of his three roommates. He was wearing a form-fitting suit, three piece and all black, a few buttons undone from the collar.

“Wow,” Dean exhaled. “You look great.”

Cas smiled and looked down, embarrassed. “Thank you.”

Gabe slung his arm around his little brother’s shoulders. “It looks great on you! Don’t get too dirty in it, though. Dry cleaning can’t get out every stain.” He shivered but continued to smile.

“I’ll see you guys later, I guess?” Cas gave a small wave, leaving his still-gaping roommates on the couch.

“Alright, close your jaws, boys.” Charlie nudged them, standing up in a rigid position. “We leave at twenty hundred hours! Don’t be late!”

“Yes ma’am!” Dean saluted. “Since when were you so excited for this thing? It’s just a bunch of boring lawyer-types.”

“Lesbian lawyers are the best!” She cheered.

 

Dean had to admit, the party was not what he expected, even from the outside. There was a line to get in, and standing on the sidewalk outside he could hear the music as if he was inside, watching people go in and out who were definitely not the  _ lawyer  _ type.

“Are you sure this is the right address?” He asked Sam.

“Yeah, man, there’s no way I could’ve gotten it wrong.” He said, giving another look around. “We’re some sort of list, though, I was told we don’t we need to wait in line.”

“Sick!” Charlie grinned, taking the lead to the front. “Check for Winchester!” She told the man at the door.

While he was flipping through the pages on his clipboard, Dean was looking around at the surroundings and people in line, landing on a few men at the front. Recognizing one of them, his stomach dropped.

“Hey,” he stepped away and towards them, “aren’t you that guy Cas is supposed to be on a date with tonight?”

The guy laughed, “that weird guy from the bar? No way. He wouldn’t stop texting me. I just wanted to hook up!”

“Did you at least call and tell him you weren’t coming?” Dean’s anger was rising along with his voice.

The guy shook his head, still looking smug, and Dean had to restrain himself from hitting him. He turned back to Sam and Charlie, who were waiting for him to go inside. “I can’t, guys. Cas…”

Charlie frowned in understanding. “Let’s go.”

Dean nodded at her and waved at Sam, “You go inside. We’ll meet you at the loft later.” He and Charlie headed off, leaving Sam stuttering at the door. He looked from the door to them, torn for a few moments before deciding with a groan.

“I knew we shouldn’t have let him move in!” He followed behind.

 

-

 

“Hi,” the waitress said softly to Castiel as she approached the table, “we’re going to have to ask you to give up the table now.”

“Really? I-I’d like to wait a little longer…” Cas shrunk down into the seat.

“We’re here!” Dean called as he ran into the restaurant. “We’re here, we’re his boyfriends.”

“All of… you?” The waitress eyed them all.

“Well, not me.” Charlie winked.

“One man just isn’t enough for him.” Dean said very seriously.

“Yep.” Sam nodded. The waitress rolled her eyes and shrugged, walking away. They all took seats at the table.

“Thank you guys for coming.” Cas was tearing up. “I-I’m really embarrassed. I know this was a bad idea. It’s why I was always so scared April would leave me, I don’t know how to date anyone else…”

“How long were you two together?” Sam asked.

Cas sniffled, trying his best not to cry. “Since we were teenagers. I believed... she was the one. Apparently I wasn’t…”

Dean’s heart fell at that, feeling like a complete ass for encouraging this whole thing before he was ready. They should’ve just listened to the guy, and maybe this wouldn’t have happened. “Hey, don’t cry. It’s alright!”

He grabbed Cas’s hand, desperate to see him smile because of Dean instead of cry because of something he did. So, going with the first and very worst idea that came to his head, he started to sing.

“And I’ve… had… the time of my life… no I never felt this way before…” He started shakily, Charlie and Sam staring at him in disbelief. “Yes I swear, it’s the truth…”

Charlie caught on and joined him, louder and more ridiculously, “And I owe it all to you.”  Sam covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply as Charlie and Dean stood to continue singing, “ ' Cause I've had the time of my life… and I owe it all to you.”

Cas stared up at his roommates, who were quickly drawing the attention of the other patrons and staff of the restaurant, and started to smile softly and laugh at them. Sam quickly stood up and sang loudly along, “I’ve had… the time of my life! No, I’ve never felt this way before!”

“You don’t know anything other than the chorus.” Cas shook with laughter as they continued, belting out the off-key lyrics. “I don’t even like that movie. Gabriel gave it to me, it’s all I own.”

Dean’s heart swelled at Cas’s laughter, the smile being the only thing keeping his voice bellowing through the restaurant. Finally Cas’s original waitress came running, “that’s it, out, get out!” She started shooing the four of them out of the restaurant and they spilled out onto the street stumbling and laughing.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders, smiling at him as they made their way home.


End file.
